The display integrated touch control technology which controls displays by means of induction has been widely applied to such display devices as mobile phones, tablet computers or the like. Organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) have been recognized as a new generation of displays replacing liquid crystal displays (LCDs) with such advantages as active light emission, high contrast, quick response, and light and thin. Organic light-emitting diode displays having an integration function are the mainstream touch control displays.
In the related art, in the organic light-emitting diode displays having the integrated touch control function, touch screens are typically arranged on packaging glass of the organic light-emitting diode display apparatuses.